Snow white qeen
by RazorLike
Summary: You belong to me, my Snow white qeen...There's nowhere to ran so let's just get it over"...Mello x Near, see them back in Wammy's and then in the '"Real World". Rated K -T, you'll find out why! xxx
1. Chapter 1

Snow White Queen

_1) All I want is you_

It was a cold night at Wammy's. All kids were at their comfortable beds;  
sleep was shed all over the old building. The sky was dark and the frozen  
light of a full moon was keeping an eye on a dark corridor. Behind a closed  
door moans and soft screams could be heard, if someone was careful enough.

"I want you... I want you so much..." a blond boy whispered  
while kissing someone younger's platinum whitehead boy lips.

"...Mello...please, stop..." the boy begged and tried to get away  
from the blonde's grip.

" Why? You told me to go on..." Mello said and caressed the boy's pale face. "...Near, don't you love me?'' he asked, eyes full of sadness.

Near sat up on Mello's bed and looked away from his eyes.'' It's  
not that I don't love you...'' He whispered.

"Then what is it?'' Mello asked and forcefully made Near to stare at him, icy blue eyes at black

orbs.

"It-it's just-...''Near gasped and took a deep breath'  
"It'sjustthatidon'tfeelwearemeanttobetogether'' he said.

Mello blinked once. And twice. "Ok...speak in English this time.'' He ordered.

"It's just that I don't feel we are meant to be together...'' Near said quietly and stood up. Mello shook his head in surprise.

"Near...how can you say that...?...look at me. LOOK AT ME!" he yelled as tears started to run down Nears dark eyes. The white haired boy took a few steps away from the distraught Mello and opened the door, then closed it behind his back. He heard Mello's voice trembling while he  
stood up, cursing himself.

Near got in his own room, which was usually shared with Matt, Mello's  
best friend. But now Matt was something more than away, in L.A, and Near was

here...

He closed the door and made it to his small bed, switching off the light.  
He quickly undressed himself, knowing that nobody would come in, anyway. Mello  
had never come in, even though this scene had been repeated many times since  
Matt had left Wammy's. And every time was sure to end up like that:

Everyone alone in separated rooms, Mello hurt and confused, thinking Near  
really didn't want him; and Near lying on his bed, crying himself to sleep,  
thinking how stupid he was not co-operating with Mello...

Mello... He was a dream to Near for so many years, and one day the dream  
came true. Mello really didn't hate him, he wanted to be with him! Near  
recalled the day Mello came to him and placed his soft lips on his own, and  
whispered: "I love you...''...Oh, Near was so in love with the hot  
tempered blond, he had even gave in to whatever Mello wanted.... Whatever except  
letting Mello take him.

Near blushed with the thought and covered his face with his pillow...

'Perfect...'.

He couldn't sleep again. With a long moan he opened a plain  
white notebook and started to write lyrics... Actually, his thoughts in

lyric-shape...

_Stoplight, lock the door  
Don't look back.  
Undressed in the dark,  
And hide from you  
All of you_

You'll never know the way your words had haunted me  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me  
You don't know me...

'It isn't really true, that last thing...Mel knows me better than anybody else...' Near thought.

The door opened quietly, he hadn't locked it. He couldn't pretend he was  
sleeping, the notebook was right there, opened. So he just stayed there,  
waiting Mello (who else?) come closer and sit on the left side of his bed. He  
soon felt a hand rubbing his neck and he heard a soft voice calling his name

"...Near...why did you leave...?" Mello asked and Near turned his  
face and eyes to him.

" I'm sorry, Mello...I just didn't feel like it...again...'' he added.

Mello let out a gentle laugh and leaned forward to kiss Near's soft  
lips, titling his head upward with his hand...

_"You belong to me, my snow white queen...''_ he whispered and  
gently pushed Near against the bed. Near didn't seem to care about the  
femininity of his nickname, and he looked in Mello's eyes peacefully.

_"There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over...''_ He suggested and kissed him again, a little bit longer this time.

"...Mello...'' Near moaned as Mello's hand had reached his lower stomach, toying with his

pants.

"So.... You want me to...?'' Mello asked, setting himself on top of the younger boy, caressing him and nibbling down at his pale neck.

The contact made Near part his lips in a quiet groan, and he lifted his  
head, searching for his lover's lips. Mello grinned and lowered himself down on  
top of Near and pulled him in a passionate and long kiss.

_"Soon, I know you'll see you're just like me..."_ he said and unbuttoned Near's  
shirt, as Near's trembling fingers were working to undo his pants.

After some moments, a lustful moan was heard in the room, echoing all  
over. Another soon followed, and Mello's sweet face appeared right in front of  
Near's, longing for the boy's lips. Near tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back a  
scream of pain as he felt Mello getting into him.

_"Don't scream anymore, my love, …All I want is you...''_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok, this is the first - very short one, I know- chapter. To make things  
clear, Mello and Near both have borrowed their words from Evanescence song  
''Snow White Queen''. Coming up with the next chapter.  
~Annie Chris~**

Xxx

Beta'd by: Mello's Ultimate Lover


	2. Always yours

Snow White Queen  
_2) Always Yours_

-2 years after that night

[Mello's POV]

I opened my eyes and took a deep breath in vain, I felt my lungs were  
totally out of air. For a moment I wanted to close my eyes again and get lost  
in the sweet warmth of Near's body lying right next to me, still sleeping.  
Just for a moment, though...

I stood up without waking my sweet lover up; he needed to rest a bit. He  
was so engaged with the Kira case that he rarely gave into sleeping those  
nights. The only way to make my snow white queen sleep was to tire him  
enough...with the only way I knew to tire Near…

I smirked and got into the shower quickly. I let the warm water run down my  
body and I was still soaking wet when I got out of the bathroom. I hadn't  
thought to take a towel with me.

I was ready to search in my closet when my cell phone rang. I picked it up and  
answered quietly, so as not to bother Near.

"Who is it?''

"Mello, thank God.'' Matt's voice.

"Matt! What happened? Its 8:30 at night, damn it!"

"We need you here, now. Something bad happened with Kira's  
spokesperson, we need you to pick her up.'' Matt said in a low voice.

I sat up on a chair and felt a hard grip on my chest. A very bad feeling.

"I'm in. I'll come." I said and heard a relieved gasp from Matt's  
place. "Tell me, is it serious? I mean…'' Silence. Bad thing.

"It is." Matt said. I knew it. If Matt came to say something is  
serious (Matt who only cared about his precious Nintendo DS and silly Game  
Boy); I had to be afraid, and ready for the worst. I was both of them.

I hung up and gazed at Near in pain. I knew this case was going to end in an  
unpleasant way since it had started. But I thought I had time. 'Well,  
obviously I don't...' I thought and stoop up and got dressed in a hurry.

_Wake up in a dream  
Frozen fear  
Your hands on me  
I can't scream_

_No, not time to scream.  
_  
I stared again at Near... My head was about to blow up, I knew I  
wouldn't come back again from this case...

'What about Near? What will he do? Oh, God, he loves me so much...' And I buried my head in my palms desperately trying to think of a way I could get out of this and be able to come back to him...

"Mello...? What's wrong...?" I heard Near's sleepy voice calling me and I kicked myself to smile.

_I can't save your life  
Thought nothing I bleed for is more tormenting  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides  
_  
"Everything's ok... Look'' I stood up and got closer to him. "I'll have to go to help Matt for a little while, okay? You'll have to stay alone for a day or so...'' I told Near and mussed his platinum white hair. He blinked back at me with a wondered face.

"Does it have to do with the Kira case?" He asked me, but I shook my head.

"Nothing to be concerned about, love...just an old friend in need, ya know...'' I  
told him and caressed his cheek gently. He closed his eyes ...

'Hell...I'll missed this sense...' I thought. "So, I have to go now...don't wait for me tonight, okay?'' I warned him. I wouldn't come back...

"Ok...I'll sleep again for now, I suppose...'' he told me sheepishly and stroked my jaw. He let  
his body fall back down on the bed again...

''...Yeah… Sleep...Hey, Near…?" I asked while taking out a piece  
of paper.

"Hmmm?" He answered‚

"You know I love you, right?" And I placed the paper somewhere he'd find later.

"I love you too, Mello...I love you too." He whispered and I smiled.

"Good... Bye now...see you...'' And I walked out of our apartment, my hands toying with a new bar of chocolate.

I looked back for a split second, looked back to where I used to be. My  
mind filled with memories as I recalled every single day of those happy 2  
years I had spent with Near... Everything was too good to last for so  
long... But it was well worth it, even if it surely wasn't about to end the  
way I wanted...Poor Near...

At least I knew he knew I love him with all the power of my heart. And  
that was something. A 'something' that kept me strong that night,  
when I felt the burning fire embracing my body.

That night Near knew he had time to spend alone. Mello wouldn't come home  
that night, and even though Near was concerned about him, he was happy. Mello  
would be here in a day or so, that's what he had told him, and Mello had  
never lied to Near.

So, that lonely night when Near turned on the TV, he wasn't ready to hear  
what he heard... He wasn't ready to feel the pain he felt... He wasn't  
ready to cry, although he did...

"...And now something really weird: an explosion in an abandoned  
church due to a crash! The police have found the dead body of a young man  
with shoulder-length blonde hair and a scar spread across the left part of his body  
and face. The policemen are 90 percent sure this is the dead body of the  
Mafia's cap, known as Mello. Also another body was found next to his, a  
young redheaded man with...goggles! Yes, goggles! They were both dead by the time  
the police arrived. And now...''

The voice faded away. Near had frozen in horror still staring at the T.V  
speaker. He wasn't about to believe any of this **. Mello-HIS Mello-  
wasn't dead, no matter who said that. Let all the policemen of the world  
tell him Mello was dead; it didn't matter to him.

He called Mello's number, ready to hear his voice, ready to  
laugh at the ** he had heard. "The number you are calling is not  
fitting to an existing device'' he heard the electronic voice telling

him.

"NO!" He yelled and called again. The same message, again. He  
called Matt's number. The same thing. He called again, and again, and

again.

He burst into tears and ran into Mello's room. He fell down on his  
bed, clinging tightly his pillow, soaking it with his tears. His sobs were  
shaking his chest. 'Mello.... Dead...' his whole existence rebelled  
against this idea...

His gaze fell down to a piece of paper. A few words were written on it. He  
picked the paper and read it. More and more tears were running down his face  
as he went on.  
_  
You belong to me_  
_My snow white queen  
There's nowhere to run so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see you're just like me  
Don't scream anymore, my love, ' cause all I want is you...  
...all I want is you...  
...all I want is you...  
Remember that I love you, Near...Love you till the end...  
Always yours, Mello..._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This is it. I hope you liked it, it didn't take long to write so you may  
********found it a bit...dunno, fast?**

Hell yes, I like it, but what counts is your opinion. So, please, read and  
review ^^(Thanks to my Beta, this time you won't find mistakes ^^)

xxx

Note from Beta: I'm not perfect either. It's possible there is one or two, but not nearly as many as I found. Try using quotation marks instead of two apostrophes for the dialogue, Annie. It's on the same key. Just press shift while you hit it. XD

Beta'd by: Mello's Ultimate Lover

**Xxx**

**To Beta ****: Thank's a lot, what wouldI do without you...???(Oh...damn key, I always forget to use it...XD thank's again!!!)**

**xxx**


End file.
